Extrema devoción
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Ron Weasley no puede creer que su mejor amigo no le haya contado cómo hacer para introducir su nombre en el cáliz. Por ello, intenta pasar el tiempo con otros alumnos para alejarse de él, teniendo tan mala suerte de compartir su tiempo con Colin Creevey; el fan número 1 de Harry Potter, hasta el punto de que colecciona su ropa interior. ¿Cuánto podrá durar Ron con aquel loco?


Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**EXTREMA DEVOCIÓN.**

* * *

**I.**

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —inquirió Ron mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal. Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de la pregunta. ¿Si no le había dicho que lo iba a hacer por qué le iba a decir cómo lo hizo? —Bueno, da igual. No me importa, pero pudiste decírselo a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Decirle qué? —replicó Harry mirándole fijamente. Mientras bajaba los pies de la cama al suelo.

—Demasiado bien lo sabes —protestó Ron mientras se acercaba a su cama dándole la espalda. Le molestaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo le estuviera mintiendo tan descaradamente. Había tenido la esperanza de que, quizás, ahora que era Campeón le diría la verdad pero ni así, él tenía que seguir con su mentira.

—Yo no he buscado esta situación, Ron, ¿vale? Estás siendo estúpido. —Ron rodó los ojos mientras apartaba las sábanas.

—Sí, ese soy yo; el estúpido amigo de Potter; Ron Weasley —se metió en la cama mientras Harry miraba a Neville y Seamus sorprendido.

—Yo no metí mi nombre en esa copa. Yo no quiero la gloria eterna, solo quiero ser… — Harry hizo una pausa sin saber exactamente qué decir. Realmente él solo quería ser normal, pero ¿cómo decir eso cuando año tras año no hacía más que ser el centro de atención En parte entendía la actitud de Ron pero creía que su mejor amigo le entendería y apoyaría. A estas alturas debería saber que él no ha buscado esto. Le dolía el hecho de que le estuviera replicando por un suceso en el que él no había tenido nada que ver. —Oye, no sé lo que ha pasado esta noche ni tampoco por qué. Pero ha ocurrido ¿vale?

—Pasa de mí —susurró Ron mientras resoplaba y se arropaba. Se giró en la cama para evitar tener que verle la cara a su amigo e intentó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**II.**

Pasaron los días y Ron aún no hablaba a Harry, de hecho, intentaba evitarle lo máximo posible. Debido a que su tiempo se había visto considerablemente aumentado al no tener que estar persiguiendo sospechosos de ser mortífagos y dejar de robar calzoncillos a Draco Malfoy para la malsana obsesión de Harry se había dado cuenta de que no tenía con quién pasar el tiempo. Por ello, había decidido acercarse a otros alumnos con los que pudiera congeniar y divertirse. Todo fue en vano pues con ninguno logró aguantar más de dos minutos hablando. Para empezar, Neville no dejaba de hablar de su rana y buscándola por todas partes por lo que, a veces, se había visto obligado a perseguir cualquier movimiento entre el césped o debajo de las mesas. Eso tenía sus ventajas para un adolescente como él ya que había tenido el placer de poder observar algunos… atributos femeninos en su rastreo del anfibio. Sin embargo, pronto se cansó de estar siempre lleno de barro y arena por ciulpa de la manía de la rana de meterse en los lugares menos accesibles.

A continuación probó con Dean Thomas pero este, o estaba siempre dibujando, o no paraba de hablar de ese ¿tubol? ¿bolfu? ¿fubol? ¿ Fútbol? Bueno, lo que fuera. Ron ni si quiera sabía cuál era el nombre exacto del deporte pero no podía ser mejor que el Quidditch –por más que este fuera impronunciable y con un nombre un poco difícil de escribir-.

Luego vino Seamus, pero finalmente había decidido que él era el peor de todos. No paraba de hablar y, para más inri, casi nunca se enteraba de lo que estaba hablando. Cuando cogía un tema no lo dejaba y la mente de Ron había aprendido a borrar las cosas desagradables de su cabeza.

Finalmente llegó Luna, pero con aquella lunática aguantó menos que con los demás, no soportaba el hecho de estar completamente perdido en las conversaciones con aquella Ravenclaw. Era como hablar con una persona de otro país. No se enteraba de nada, pero nada, nada.

Ron reflexionaba sobre ello mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no se le ocurría nadie a quién acercarse mendigando amistad. Uno de los candidatos había sido Cormac pero no soportaría a ese imbécil ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Así que ¿quién le quedaba?

Giró en una esquina justo a tiempo para ver como una cabellera rubia aparecía en su campo de visión.

—¡Ah, hola, Ron! —saludó feliz Colin Creevey. Ron sonrió mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia él.

—Hola, Colin. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —este le enseñó su cámara de fotos.

—Estaba fotografiando al gato de Flich. Quería contar después todas las heridas que le han provocado los gemelos. —Ron rió.

—Esas son más de las que puedas contar con la cámara, de hecho, algunas no se verán porque mis hermanos lo hicieron así. Mira, ven conmigo.

Ron y Colin fueron tras la gata para contar las heridas y esas cosas de niños mientras una amistad se fraguaba. Por fin, Ron había encontrado alguien medianamente normal en aquella escuela de locos. O eso creía.

* * *

**III.**

—… y esta es la foto que le saqué en el lago ¿la ves? Sus ojos verdes brillan de forma diferente cuando tiene la vista fija en algún sitio. —Ron resopló por décima vez mientras observaba cómo Colin pasaba las fotos una a una en un proyector de esos muggles. Le tenía encerrado en una de las clases abandonadas y le estaba enseñando todas las fotos que tenía de Harry Potter. Estaba harto, él lo que quería era olvidarse de Potter, no tenerle presente hasta en el zumo de calabaza. Hasta la comida se le atravesaba ya por culpa de Colin que no hacía más que recitarle todas las costumbres que tenía Harry en la mesa.

—Colin ¿no te apetece ir a la Sala Común a jugar al ajedrez? —preguntó Ron intentando que dejara las malditas fotos de una vez. Colin giró su rostro hacia él bruscamente y la luz del proyector trazaba sombras sobre su cara que le daban un aspecto siniestro; de psicópata. Ron reprimió un escalofrío.

—No, aún no has visto las fotos donde se ve el cambio de color según la estación. He logrado hacer 400 fotos; 100 por cada estación.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle fotos en las vacaciones de verano? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sé dónde vive —contestó sin dudar. Ron le miró boquiabierto ¿con quién había ido a parar? —Mira, aquí el pelo está más oscuro debido a que es invierno. ¿pero ves el brillo que tiene debido al champú que utiliza? Yo me he comprado el mismo que él y, desde entonces, mi pelo tiene un tono diferente, como más… heroico. Te lo recomiendo. Puedes encontrarlo en tu tienda más cercana.

Ron le miró de hito en hito mientras Colin procedía a seguir con su exposición. Aprovechando su distracción, se agachó en el suelo y reptó hasta la puerta. Procurando no hacer mucho ruido salió y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó a uno de los armarios donde se escondió.

Agudizó el oído rezando porque no le encontrara. Casi se arrepentía de haber dejado de lado a Harry, pero en el casi estaba la cuestión. Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y la presión sanguínea de Ron aumentó mientras oía como estos se acercaban a su posición. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar mientras que notaba como los latidos de su corazón latían frenéticamente contra su pecho.

_Que no sea él, que no sea él _—eran las únicas palabras que invadían su mente.

—¿Ron? ¿Rooooon? —la voz de Colin sonaba aguda y siniestra para sus oídos mientras oía como los pasos estaban cada vez más cercanos. —Venga sal que estamos en las fotos más importantes.

La puerta del armario se abrió dando paso a una luz brillante que cegó momentáneamente a Ron mientras se recuperaba y sus pupilas se adaptaban. Cuando pudo volver a centrar la vista descubrió la cara de Colin sobre él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confuso —Oh, ya sé, intentas esconderte para evitar mostrarme tus sentimientos por las fotos. Te entiendo, pueden ser muy… emotivas. Pero no te preocupes, puedes tener completa confianza conmigo y emocionarte a mi lado. Lo haremos juntos. Venga, sal del armario —Ron negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras Colin lo arrastraba fuera del mueble y empujaba hacia la clase de nuevo.

—No, por favor. ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Suéltame, ayudaaaa! —gritaba mientras era empujado dentro de la sala.

Lo último que se vio antes de que se cerrara la puerta fue la sonrisa siniestra de Colin mientras Ron seguía gritando y golpeando, o arañando, aquello que se interponía en su camino con el propósito de agarrarse y huir.

Los gritos seguían escuchándose en aquel pasillo desolado aunque iban bajando poco a poco de intensidad mientras los sollozos los sustituían hasta el punto de convertirse en una única palabra: _Harry._

* * *

FIN.


End file.
